The Great ToonNapping
by LordGodsServant
Summary: It's the end of the year awards and every cartoon character you can think of is there for it.  But something goes wrong and now some of the most well known Toons are missing.  Insert the Warner Trio and what do you get, chaos.  My first Animaniacs fic.
1. Chapter 1

_I only recently got interested in Animaniacs, but let me tell you I regret not getting interested in it before. It's a great series and even though I haven't seen a lot of it I think I've seen enough to at least start this fic. _

_Now keep in mind that although this will have the Warner Trio as one of the main protagonist this fic is founded on the concept of practically every cartoon and animation being able to interact with one another. I hope you like this story._

_Tell me if I'm not good at Scratchansniff's accent. I really don't know if writing an accent is my forte._

* * *

Spotlights flared, music played, and an overall warm atmosphere purveyed the grand complex of Animation. It was a large complex of various buildings and such that was specifically built in mind for Toons and other such animated creatures to come. It contained, a football field (specifically designed so that it could be repaired quickly, Toons as you know can get rather violent at times), a large dining area (also easily repairable, food fights and other such debates often broke out between toons often), and many other marvelous attractions.

Many of the largest companys had specific sections of the complex as dormitories for their toons. Disney and Warner Bros. were the two most mentioned. They're characters who were the best known as icons were Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Donald Duck.

While Bugs and Mickey were capable of rubbing along just fine, even becoming friends and happily sharing their status as top Toons of their companies, Donald and Daffy were a different story.

In a sense they were more alike than they liked to admit. Both had large tempers and little patience, and both were constantly trying to one-up either their company partners or each other. Many times in the cafeteria a fight would break out over who was the better duck, eventually being ended by either both being knocked out, or something like a penny distracting them.

Anyway, any Toon or even character that was drawn, loved this place. It was free, it was comfortable, it was like a vacation home for them. Mostly they came there on a vacation whenever they weren't shooting films or cartoons. But the things that people really looked forward to was the end of the year Christmas Awards ceremony.

In this ceremony, usually hosted by Mickey Mouse, awards were given to Toons based on certain categories like best songs, best animation, best superhero cartoon, and so forth.

The awards were divided into two sections, the awards given only to current Toons, that is, Toons who's shows were currently up and running, and awards given to all Toons as a whole, regardless of whether you were currently in a show or not. Mickey, usually to avoid hogging the spotlight, usually excluded himself and a few of the other oldest Disney Toons from the latter awards. Bugs Bunny had soon followed suit.

The awards were held two weeks after Christmas, to give Toons a chance to enjoy Christmas without having to worry about the ceremony. However, after Christmas was said and done all the Toons put on their Toony best for the Awards Ceremony. The Awards lasted a week in total, with Award giving happening in spurts. Several were given out on the first day, then in the middle, but the great majority of the awards were given out on the last day. In between there was celebration to spare as every one of the Toons put on at least one showing of their Toony Talents. The more popular ones usually put on several showings.

Currently, it was the last day and almost everyone was waiting in the stands for Mickey to appear onstage and begin revealing the lists of who had won awards for the currently running series.

Sitting in one of the rows of the stands, among the Warner Bros. section, sat the Warner Brothers (and Sister) themselves. They were practically bouncing up and down with anticipation. Though their show had long since ended they still managed to have a lot of fun in life, they were still among the Zaniest of the Zany and the cast of the show still lived where they always had.

"So" said Yakko who was standing on his seat to get the best view of the stage "who do you think is gonna win the award for best music?"

Dot wrinkled her nose and smiled "Phineas and Ferb, they play a new song each episode and I've yet to see one that completely stunk."

Wakko interjected "don't be so sure Dot, Batman: The Brave and the Bold had some pretty good tunes in it too."

Batman: The Brave and the Bold had just ended its run as a cartoon but it had qualified as one of the contestants on the show.

"Well, it may have some nice music but it's elevator tunes compared to the stuff Phineas belts out" Dot fired back with a superior grin on her face.

Just then a bald man with glasses in a white lab-coat walked over to them. He smiled as he saw how they were squirming with anticipation.

"Hi children, and how are you enjoy zis year's avard ceremonies."

"It's grrrrrreat Doc!" Yakko said dramatically.

"Oh ya, and who do you think vill vin se avard for best music?"

"Phineas and Ferb!"

"Batman: the Brave and the Bold!"

"Ben 10: Ultimate Alien!"

Wakko, Dr. Scratchansniff, and Dot all looked perplexedly at Yakko who shrugged and said in an innocent voice "what?"

"Yakko, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien does not have any musical content vhatsoever."

"Yes it does, one episode they fight Dr. Animo with no sound but Opera music!"

"Bro, to even have a chance at making that award, the show has to have music in several episodes and they have to be good."

"So, it could happen!"

Dot just shook her head and looked back at the stage. They all heard the drums start to roll and all eyes turned to the stage.

The Narrator with the epic voice that no one ever seems to meet face-to-face, started off his intro.

"**Laaaadies and geeeeeentlement. It is with greatest pleasure, and deepest pride that I give you the man who's a mouse, the guy who likes cheese, the guys whose ears stay fixed in one position . . . Mickeeeeeeey Moooooouuuuuuse!"**

A Toon stepped onstage and a few people gasped as they saw that it wasn't Mickey, but Bugs Bunny who was in the suit and carrying the envelopes with the winner's names in them.

Bugs waved to the audience and tapped his microphone.

"Ahem, testing . . . testing . . . is this thing on? Okay, well I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm up here on the stage instead of my good pal Mickey. We decided that I would host the last part of the awards ceremony as a surprise, and a little treat. Mickey feels that it's a bit unfair that he hosts every time, so this time, he's giving Warner Bros. a turn."

Everyone murmured in agreement, Disney did run a lot of the things on the premises. Bugs smiled, completely at ease and confident.

"What a guy ain't he, so nice. In fact, let's give him a great round of applause, that's it let's give it to him."

Everyone clapped as Bugs dragged Mickey onstage who looked a bit bashful at having all this praise showered on him. He tried to walk offstage but Bugs wasn't letting him go that easily. He shoved the mike into his hands and after a few seconds, Mickey managed a speech.

"Uh . . . ha ha . . . well I really am touched that all of you think I'm such a great guy . . . I really would like to thank Bugs here for being such a good sport year after year, letting me have the spotlight . . . I hope that after this, we can move towards even stronger ties between the companies . . . thank you."

He bowed humbly to the ensuing applause and left the stage, and the mike, in Bugs Bunny's capable hands. Bug's got right to work.

"Now . . . let's see" he said as he opened up the first envelope "anyone got a carrot?" he said to the crowd with a wink. Many people laughed and a few carrots landed at his feet. He picked on up and took a bite out of it. Finally opening the envelope he drew out the slip of paper and began "and these are the awards for the best songs."

The Warner trio were bouncing on the balls of their feet to hear this one. Dr. Scratchansniff chuckled as he recalled how they had Won that award all the years their show had been running.

"Now, the winner for the best songs in a currently running cartoon iiiiiiiiissssss . . . PHINEAS AND FERB!"

The stands exploded with cheers as a cast of characters that included, a boy with a triangular shaped head and red hair, a thin tall boy with green hair, a slouching man with brown hair and white lab coat on, and a duckbilled beaverish sort of creature with a hat on that made him look like a Secret Agent.

Dot cheered as Wakko and Yakko groaned.

Bugs handed the mike to Phineas, the triangle-headed kid, who said in a humble voice "hey guys, it really is an honor to be given this award considering we're rather new here. I hope we can be just as good as some the others who paved the way for us."

Amid loud applause he passed the mike to Ferb, the green-haired boy, who said "I truly am honored like my brother, I don't even speak that much and yet people still love me."

The man in the Labcoat, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, got the mike next. He cleared his throat "yeah it really is an honor and all but I wish I could've brought my Voice Change-Inator. I really could've shown you something to remember."

The beaver duck secret Agent thing, the Platypus named Perry, used his tail to give the Dr. a good slap on his leg. He looked down and exclaimed to his arch-nemesis in a scandalized voice "hey! I wasn't going to use it for anything evil!"

Everyone laughed as the quartet walked off the stage. Bugs began opening up the next envelope.

Back at the Warner Trio's table Dr. Scratchansniff stood up and started to walk away.

"Hey Doc, where ya going?" exclaimed Yakko in an overly curious voice.

The Dr. looked back and said "oh, just for a small breath of air, and a small errand I have to run. Have fun with the rest of the avards. If I'm not back by ze time zey are done then I'll probably be in my room."

Before he could move, Dot had leapt on him and planted a large smooch on his cheek. She leapt back into her chair and said in a little sweet voice "see you Doc, be careful."

The Dr. walked out, trying to hide a smile and a small blush.

The rest of the ceremony was extremely enjoyable, Bugs turned out to be a hit as a host and everyone drank in the tension he created whenever he was close to revealing a winner.

The Warner Trio didn't see Scratchansniff again but as he had warned them he might retire early they didn't worry.

Bugs was on the last award "and the award for the most Campy series gooooes toooooo . . . Batman: The Brave and the Bold!"

Batman walked onto the stage and accepted his award with a small smile.

After he had left, Bugs began with a bit long, yet interesting speech to round out the night. Finally he got to the end part.

"Aaaand now let's all put our hands, feet, flippers, whatever appendages you have together for the toons who make this ceremony possible . . . my good friends . . . Mickey, Daffy, and company!"

Everyone started to clap, but it soon died down as nobody appeared onstage. Bugs, noticing he was alone, turned around and peered out the sides of the stage. Then a stagehand ran on and shouted two words that sent waves of shock through the audience.

"THEY'RE GONE!"

* * *

_I hope you like this, just who would have the guts to kidnap some of the oldest Toons out there?_

_I would appreciate constructive criticism._


	2. Chapter 2

_Some cameos by characters from Sega and Justice League are in this chapter._

* * *

It was the morning after the awards ceremonies and whispers were going around everywhere. Apparently a good few of the oldest and most well known Toons had gone missing during the awards ceremony.

The Warner trio hadn't worried much about it after the pronouncement had been made and they'd gone to bed in their rooms. Now that it was morning they were sitting in the cafeteria and ordering their breakfast.

"I'll have the scrambled-egg sandwich" Yakko ordered.

"I'd like a huge platterload of bacon, with grease dripping right off it!" said Wakko who was already drooling.

"Ahem" Dot cleared her throat "I'll have the pancakes and butter."

Their server, who happened to be a broomstick from the famous Fantasia sequence featuring Mickey "The Sorcerer's Apprentice," scuttled off to fill their orders.

The trio sat around, normally they would be full of life but they just couldn't think of anything to do at the moment.

"I'm bored" Wakko observed as their broomstick server came back. It was easily balancing three trays from three arms that had sprouted from it. It laid the trays down on the table and then took off to fill other orders.

"The Wizard's improved" Dot noted. She turned and tilted sideways to look into the kitchen. She caught a glimpse of the Wizard from the Sorcerer's Apprentice ordering the broomsticks about, but this view was only possible because one of the brooms had walked in through the door to the kitchen. The door shut and cut off her view.

All three Warner's sighed as they ate their food. They listened to the gossip, of course it was all about the same thing, the disappearances, who had disappeared, and why?"

Yakko was just thinking about how the broomsticks, despite rather wooden manners, could still be good waiters and waitresses when the thought struck him. He turned to the other two and said in a bright voice "hey guys, I know what we can do that'll be fun!"

"What!" the other two were immediately looking at him attentively.

"Let's have a look around where the disappearances happened!"

"Yeah!" Wakko and Dot agreed in their usual youthful enthusiasm. The shoveled down the last of their food and then leapt to the floor. With a sound like a racing car's engine they revved their feet until they were blurs and sped off, leaving a dust cloud in their wake.

They passed right by one table that had a blue hedgehog sitting at it and he coughed as he shouted after them "DON'T GET ANY IDEAS! I'M STILL THE FASTEST THING ALIVE!"

There was a man in a red full body suit with a lightning bolt symbol on its chest, he was sitting at a table right next to the hedgehog and he smirked at the shouted comment.

"I bet I could beat you. Nobody is faster than the Flash!"

"No way, I'll race you to China and back!"

"Okay fine . . . readysetgo!"

The pair zoomed off. At the table recently vacated by the Flash a black man with a green power ring and a woman with hawk-like wings watched them speed off.

"Who's the hog?" the woman asked.

"Name's Sonic, he's been top of Sega for awhile and his power is super-speed. Guess I should've expected this, Wally can never turn down a race."

"I remember that race with Superman, by the way, have you seen him."

"No, I haven't since he left last night."

They both went back to their breakfasts.

* * *

The Warner trio paid no head to the yellow bands that declared the scenes of the crimes off limits. Completely ignored the guards who shouted at them to stop. And also ignored anything that might get in their way.

What else was new?

* * *

Bugs Bunny was investigating Mickey's room with a few friends when what looked like a trio of tornadoes burst into the room. Bugs looked on with curiosity as the Warner trio weaved throughout the room, a whirlwind of chaos that dodged any attempts by the other Toons in the room to nab them.

Porky Pig took a swipe at the three Toons. It was like trying to catch smoke with his bare hands. The Trio dodged out of his grasping hands and darted around behind him. Wakko produced a large mallet and all three grasped the handle and used it to whap Porky right in the bottom.

Bugs chuckled, but decided that enough was enough.

"ATTENTION!"

Immediately the three Warner's stood to attention and saluted smartly to the amazement of everyone else.

Bugs assessed them and then turned to the three other Toons that had been helping him "thanks for your help guys, I think I can wrap this room up by myself. You can wait outside."

Porky moved forward "I-I-I'll just t-t-t-take the k-k-kids sir th-"

"No, I'd like them to stay here."

Everyone looked shocked at this but didn't question, for all intents and purposes, the mascot of Warner Bros.

The three Toons that had been helping, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, and Yosemite Sam all filed out of the room.

Bugs paced in front of the Warners and then asked "first off, why are you listening to me, the way I hear it you only listen to people when it's really serious."

"You're our hero!" stated Wakko enthusiastically.

"Yeah, you defined slapstick as we know it!" Dot added.

"Yeah, we have a lot in common, we're both Zany and we love mayhem!" Yakko finished.

Bugs looked slightly bashful at having this praise showered on him.

"One thing though" Bugs noted "you three cause chaos on a whim, my brand of mayhem is usually in defense or revenge."

The Warner's shrugged "we didn't say we tried to copy you exactly" Yakko supplied.

Bugs shook his head, they were getting off track, "now I kept you in here because I know you can be good detectives if you want to be."

Instantly the Warner's were standing before him in Sherlock Holmes styled clothing. They spread about the room before Bugs could say anything else.

"Mr. Yakko" Wakko called from one side of the room where he was studying a fractured mirror that had several large cracks in it.

"You have found something Dr. Wakkson" Yakko replied as Bugs watched the scene with mild amusement.

"Yes, a most interesting feature of this mirror."

"Proceed."

"It is cracked."

"An astute observation, how did you come to this conclusion."

"If it weren't I'd have two clones."

"Eeek, don't scare me."

Dot turned to Bugs and asked with her cutest face on "could you tell us what happened her, pwetty pwease."

Bugs smirked and said "well, all we know at this point is that important cartoons disappeared last night. So far the only ones we know about are Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Daffy Duck."

"Hmm, the flagship characters of both Warner Brothers and Disney."

"Exactly."

"But that makes no sense, you are even more famous than sir Daffy Duck, whomever the perpetrators are I would assume they'd want you too" said Yakko in a perfect imitation of Sherlock Holmes speech mannerisms."

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that to" said Bugs with a hand on his mouth. They all sat thinking and suddenly Yakko snapped his fingers "I got it."

"What?" all the others asked eagerly.

"The chicken came before the egg, it's the only logical explanation."

The other three slapped their foreheads. Then Dot's eyes widened "wait, I know why Bugs didn't get kidnapped."

"Why?"

"Because it was too dangerous."

Bugs looked skeptical "Eeeeehhh, I don't know, if they were able to take down important powerhouses like Mickey I don't know if I'd have been able to beat them."

"No, how many times were you off the stage last night?"

Bugs looked as though he questioned the relavence of that fact but said "only once to get a cuppa water, I like performing but a stage can get hot."

"Exactly, how far in advance did you plan your switch with Mickey as the host of the show?"

"Actually it was only an hour before the actual show came on an-" Bug's eyes widened with realization "I get it, they must've gotten the schedules of Mickey's times he would be offstage, he needs more breaks than I do. Poor guy, he never was as good at showbiz as me. Anyway, they must've gotten the schedules for all of the flagship characters, but my taking the host job messed up my schedule so they didn't get a chance to kidnap me. But Mickey usually relaxes in his office, the room we're in now, so they could've adapted easily to nab him."

Now that the Warner's noticed it, there were signs of a struggle in the room. The mirror had been smashed and what looked like burn marks littered the walls and the various furniture.

Bugs walked around the room, it was rather large considering it belonged to Mickey, and looked around for more evidence. He noticed something then, "hey, Mickey's suit of armor."

"He had a suit of armor, where?"

"Exactly, it's gone."

Bugs reached his hand under a dresser and then pulled it back to reveal a sword with something sticking on the end. He pulled it off and looked at it closely. Then he realized that it was . . .

"A horn?" said Wakko questioningly.

Bugs tapped it "yep, it's a genuine horn, from what, I don't know" he confirmed.

He turned to the Warner Bros. "I need you to get someone."

Yakko wrinkled his nose "no offense . . . Doc . . . but most people would think it's a joke coming from us."

Bugs grinned "I meant Dr. Scratchansniff, he's an expert on Toons."

"Oh, okay."

The three Toons revved their feet and rushed off.

* * *

Yosemite Sam was just complaining outside the room when the door was smashed open with the force of a cannonball and unfortunately, he was standing right in its path.

By the time the door had swung back all Porky and Elmer Fudd could see was a hat with a reddish-orange mustache and two small legs sticking out. They both started to acted concerned but Sam just shrugged and said "don't worry, this happens to me all the time."

* * *

The Warner's zoomed into the Psychiatry building and up into Dr. Scratchansniff's office. They burst through the door and zoomed in.

The room was dark so Dot flipped the light switch. The room was completely deserted. They checked his living quarters, conveniently located right next to his working area and they were deserted too. They were just scratching their heads when the door they had come in by opened up and they turned around to see who it was.

"HELLOOOOOO NURSE!"

Dot rolled her eyes but the woman who had just entered looked distraught. She walked up to them and asked "have any of you seen the Docter?"

"No, we were just looking for him, why, haven't you seen him?"

"No, I haven't since the awards yesterday. I checked with everyone I know and they don't know either."

"I remember him telling us he had an errand to run and that we might not see him until morning."

In a rare moment the Warner trio stood stock still, their normally goofy faces now looking tense and nervous. Dr. Otto Scratchansniff was missing too.

* * *

Bugs was looking around Mickey's room some more when he heard Elmer Fudd come in.

"Yeah Fudd, what is it?"

"Uhhhh, sorry to bother you Mr. Wabbit but I have a few more people who went missing."

"And who were they."

"According to da wist, Goofy, da tree little pigs, Minnie Mouse, and Daisy Duck."

Bugs straightened up, this case was getting wierder by the minute.

* * *

_Hope you could understand the accents and the character cameos. If you want a character to make a cameo suggest it to me, I'm open to suggestions. However, I'll probably have to have at least some knowledge of the character and/or have to have seen him/her in action._

_Just remember that this is a world for animated characters, try to keep it confined to that, (however, hand drawn characters such as graphic novels or comics may be considered. In essence keep it to characters that are drawn or animated. Exceptions may be made if it's reasonable.)_


End file.
